


Bath

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Series: Tumblr ficlets - Johnlockary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Fluff, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea





	Bath

It’s late. The child is asleep, so the three adults have time for each other.  
Candles are lit in the bathroom, and the water in the tub is pleasantly hot and smells like roses and elderflowers and marigold.

“You can come in now,” Sherlock says. He doesn’t need to raise his voice much; they can hear him perfectly in the other room.

The first moment of nudity is awkward. Sherlock stares at his own knees while Mary and John join him in the bath. He needs time to adapt to the situation. They give him time.

“Now,” he whispers after a while.

Behind him, a bottle of shampoo is opened with an audible _clack._ Mary giggles as she squeezes some of it into her hand. Her fingers cause a pleasant tingle on Sherlock’s skin as she works the shampoo into his curls. John smiles when Sherlock glances up at him through half-closed eyes.

When she’s done rinsing the foam out of his hair, she asks Sherlock if he wants to wash hers as well. He turns around, takes some of the shampoo, and runs his fingers gently through her wet hair.  
He thinks of crime scenes - torn-out strands of hair as evidence, lost hairpins, drying soap on a corpse’s head. It’s the wrong thing to think about, the wrong time. If Mary knew, she probably wouldn’t mind.

“I’m touching you,” John warns him before he puts his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders and begins to wash his back. “Is this ok?”

Sherlock nods. He rests his head on Mary’s shoulder, and enjoys what John does with his hands. For the moment, he forgets even the crime scenes and the corpses. It’s a rare, precious moment of peace in his mind.

When the water starts to get cold, they all get out of the tub, put on pajamas, and Sherlock follows John and Mary into their room. He crawls into bed between them, and listens to their heartbeats until he falls asleep.


End file.
